


Water Fun

by strawberriesANDchocolates



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Beach fun, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Swimming, Type is jealous, Type's parent's resort, some swimming at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesANDchocolates/pseuds/strawberriesANDchocolates
Summary: Tharn and Type are enjoying their vacation at Type's parents' resort, and they have only just arrived when Tharn already decides to jump into the water. This results in some events Type hadn't seen coming, and he is even the cause of them..
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 370





	Water Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!   
> This is my very first fic of TharnType. I have made several since then, but since making this one I became addicted.  
> You can find me on twitter, there I am named หวานใจมิวกลัฟchocolates&icecubes🍓🧊  
> You can also find all my stories on wattpad, there I am named drkatrine
> 
> Enjoy the beach fun ;)

"Where's Tharn?" 

  
"He's in the water already, he couldn't wait to get out there." The older man shook his head, yet he was still smiling because of his son's boyfriend who had clearly been eager to return to his wet adventure.

  
And Type? Well, Type didn't hesitate to go outside. As soon as he opened the glass balcony doors the cool breeze played with his locks, making him feel refreshed and relaxed already. The couple had only almost just arrived, and it was a bright sunny day, perfect for swimming! Tharn clearly thought as so since he had sprinted out into the water so quickly. It seemed Type was not the only one who enjoyed the water.

  
To make a little context; Tharn and Type had vacation which meant NO STUDIES. Amazing, right? So they had decided to go visit Type's parents at their resort and enjoy the beach and the ocean. There was no better way to spend their vacation. Tonight they were meeting with Khom and were gonna go out together, but for now they could do whatever they wanted.

  
A sudden sound of splashing water took Type out of his thoughts, and the second he had laid eyes on his boyfriend, there was no way they were letting him go, as if they were glued to him. 

  
It was like watching some kind of Baywatch add with the way Tharn swiftly came up from the water, and pushed his wet hair back so it didn't drip into his eyes. He was completely wet, and the sun catched on to his honey skin, just like Type's eyes that followed every drop trickling down and following every piece of skin and dip of muscle. 

  
When Type's eyes met the other's, he was done for, and he was surprised he hadn't fallen into a puddle on the wooden terrace. Fuck. Shit. Dammit. Aaaand..he was now out of obscenities. What? This didn't seem like him at all. 

  
That asshole knew EXACTLY what he was doing, smirking like a fool, asking him to join him in the water; "Type? Come join me!" The man waved cutely evn though he looked like a Greek God, and Type was closing to calling 911 on this man. This should be illegal, HE should be illegal.

  
"Oh my god, look at him!" 

  
A female voice took him out of his trance, and he turned his head to find a group of four women sitting at one of the round tables belonging to his parents' resort, staring at Tharn like he was a piece of meat while giggling like little schoolgirls. 

  
"He's so hot!" "Oh, do you think he is single?" "I doubt it with the way he looks, but..who knows? Why don't one of us give it a try?"

  
What the hell!? NO he is DEFINITIETLY NOT SINGLE Type wanted to shout at them, but he knew this was his parents' resort, and it would look really bad if their son shouted at their guests like that. No, he couldn't do that. 

  
He found himself fuming on the spot, feeling like he was about to burn up. It was the usual burn of jealousy in his stomach, filling his veins and taking over his very being. Tharn was HIS. No one else's, and no one should ever think that they could have Tharn, because he was very much taken. 

  
Of course Tharn was gay and he knew very well that Tharn would never cheat on him and never find a woman attractive, but it was the fact that someone actually thought that they could have Tharn, that they had the right to "try and make a move on him" that made him fume.

  
It was because of that fiery jealousy that he dared to do what he did next.

  
Type's feet sunk into the soft sand as he marched across the distance between him and his boyfriend, and continued into the water. Please note that this man wasn't wearing swimwear yet. He was still wearing a pair of his daily shorts and a t-shirt, so this probably looked a little bit wierd to everyone else right now, however, Type didn't care. He was a man on a mission.  
Tharn had turned his back on him and was looking at some children playing further out in the water with a smile on his face, but that was only until Type turned him around by the shoulder, and kissed him. 

  
Right there. In the water. In front of everyone. 

  
Tharn's eyes were blown wide for a moment, shocked at his boyfriend's actions, before Type felt him melt against him, eyes closing as he fell into the kiss.

  
Type was kissing Tharn, like, actually KISSING him, seperating his lips, slipping his tounge inside, the two of them having a battle of dominance while their arms wrapped around each other's bodies. This resulted in Type's clothes getting wet, but he didn't care. 

  
Tharn tasted like salt water, freedom and sweetness, and Tharn, the pure taste of Tharn that he loved.

  
Even though Type had done this because he was jealous, it turned into something more than that. It was them in their own little world, worshipping each other like they always did. The only difference was that this time people were watching.

  
"Type!"

  
Their world shattered when they heard Type's Dad's voice, and when Type looked up, his Dad was standing on the terrace pointing out at the children swimming in the ocean; "Not in front of the children!"

  
This was when it clicked for Type that they weren't alone, but literally standing in the ocean, his clothes were wet, his lips were swollen from their passionate kiss, children were staring at them, not to mention those four women who were now blushing and giggling and trying to look away, not to mention that he noticed one of them had her phone out. 

  
It was in this moment that his cheeks blushed until he looked like a tomato, and he looked away in embarrassment, while he heard Tharn chuckling in amusement. 

  
After Type's Dad left Type felt a little better, but he was still blushing. He just wanted to disappear into the ground. At least he had shown that this man belonged to him and none of those women could get their dirty hands on him!

  
"What was that for?" Tharn's deep voice made him turn his head just a little so he could look at the - wet - man, who was right now wearing an annoying smirk. "I mean, I'm not complaining-" 

  
"Shut up!" 

  
Type then marched out the water, and he was absolutely sure that he could hear Tharn's warm chuckle again behind him.

  
\--Four hours later--

  
Type had just put on his grey undershirt as he was getting ready for bed. Or rather, he was getting ready to relax with Tharn and then they would probably fall asleep sooner or later. Cuddling with Tharn did that to him.

  
"Look at this." Tharn came up to him with a big smile on his lips, his phone in hand which he showed to Type, and when Type took a closer look at the screen, he saw a picture of them..KISSING.

  
"One of the kind women gave me the picture since she thought it was cute," Tharn said, and then beamed at his boyfriend, who was now looking a little red in the cheeks.

  
Fuck, this was embarrassing. She had actually taken a picture of them WHILE KISSING!? But..it was a really good picture though. This was the first time Type saw what other people saw, and he could see it too; the raw emotion, their love, passion, desire, and..well, his wet clothes because his boyfriend had been wet, and fuck Tharn looked amazi-NO!

  
"Oh, fuck me.." Type cursed under his breath, and Tharn shrugged before he got a little closer to his wifey. 

  
"I mean if you want me to I won't object."

  
Tharn's voice was absolutely sinful and caused Type's eyes to go wide. 

  
"THARN!"


End file.
